


Ella

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [38]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, I'm back with my bullshit aka el drama, Spoilers especial secret Nae'Sin, esto es muy corto pero necesitaba sacármelo del organismo, hacia tiempo que no escribía a seren teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, necesito que estas dos tontas sean felices pero not today satan, today angst, tw ataque de ansiedad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: SPOILERS especial Secret Nae'Sin 2020/2021Seren intenta calmarse tras lo sucedido, sale regular.Tw/ ataque de ansiedad y literalmente un (1) pensamiento suicidaContraparte al fic "Castigo Justo"
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías) / Dalharil (El Auge)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Kudos: 1





	Ella

**Author's Note:**

> Mirad, es que hacía mucho que no hacía sufrir a Seren, ya le tocaba. Que últimamente todo son fics de Tali o Riddle sufriendo. Pues ahí va. Le he dado una patada al bloqueo escritor para hacer esto. #GraciasMatla

El corazón de Seren martillea contra su pecho. Tan fuerte que podría jurar que la casa tiembla bajo sus pies. Una parte racional de ella sabe que no es así; otra, desea que sí lo sea. Que se venga abajo con ella dentro, porque es como se siente ahora mismo.

Aprieta las manos en el alféizar de la ventana, sus dedos hundiéndose en la madera vieja y quebradiza. Trata de no derrumbarse, trata de no sucumbir. Pero es en vano porque el grito, su nombre, sigue atrapado en su garganta. No deja pasar el aire, pero tampoco le hace falta respirar.

Y tras unos instantes que se le hacen eternos y a la vez duran menos que un parpadeo, Serenidad se deja caer. Se hace una bola debajo de la ventana, dónde la luz de la luna no llega a alcanzarla. Y es ahí, encorvada sobre sí misma, cuando esa palabra decide moverse un poco, dejando pasar solo sollozos.

La ha vuelto a tener delante, la ha vuelto a perder. Ha tenido la ocasión de ir con ella y la ha dejado marchar. Su pecho duele y no hay consuelo en saber que ha hecho lo correcto. Las lágrimas le queman las mejillas en la fría noche y no le importa que sus hipidos y lamentos puedan atraer algún monstruo.

Tiembla, y no sabe si es por el frío o por sus emociones amenazando con desbordar. Su intensidad es tanta que le extraña poder contenerlas; que su cuerpo no se haya partido, una parte corriendo tras _ella_. Tal vez lo haya hecho. Tal vez algo sí se haya ido para siempre, incapaz de abandonarla, aceptando su oferta y huyendo.

Cierra los ojos, tratando de no pensar, pero eso solo le trae recuerdos. La despedida no acordada, el momento en el que se fue y ella no la siguió. Como ahora ha sido al revés... Se pregunta si, en el fondo, se estará sintiendo como lo hizo ella misma cuando no la siguió. Y eso solo la hace llorar más.

Es exasperante, como ser una llama dentro de un candil. Siente que arde, que está ardiendo el candil entero y quiere escapar, quiere gritar y romper el cristal, y ser libre. Hacer lo que quiera, aunque sabe que eso provocaría un incendio. Tal vez por eso no lo haga. O puede que sea porque, a la vez, es agotador. Como si hubieran cerrado el candil y la llama se consumiese, quedándose sin oxígeno.

Y ahí se queda ella, en el suelo, consumiéndose en la miseria y los recuerdos. En unos labios sobre los suyos que sabe que no va a volver a sentir, pero tampoco va a poder olvidar. Y teme que ni mil besos nuevos puedan borrar la presencia del último. Que ese fantasma se pegue a su piel y no la deje marchar, encadenándola en grilletes forjados con las armas de los enemigos caídos. Con la espada corta y las dagas que aún descansan en el suelo, el golpe acusatorio que ha sonado al dejarlas caer aún retumbndo en sus oídos.

No es la primera noche que no consigue conciliar el sueño. Sabe que no va a ser la última.

**Author's Note:**

> Seguramente escriba otro porque tengo una idea más que no he desarrollado en este 👀, ¿qué os ha parecido?
> 
> PD: el working title de esto era "sadheren"


End file.
